Dying Star
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: When 14 superstars decide to take a vacation and head to a deserted area, they didn't know that the area was home to 4 savage killers. Now they either fight for they're lifes..or die trying. But they didn't know that those killers were once fellow friends
1. Ominous Atmosphere

Dying Star

Sorry for the long wait I have so much school to deal with and projects so its hard to keep up with all my fics.

Ok well I'm back to present to you an idea they popped up in my head. Hope you enjoy it!

Summary: When 14 superstars decide to take a vacation and head to a deserted area. They didn't know that the area was home to 4 savage killers. Now they either fight for their life's...or die trying. But what they didn't know is that those 4 killers once were fellow friends......

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Ashley Massaro, Matt Hardy, Eve Torres, Randy Orton, John Cena, Mickie James, Maria, Maryse, Layla, Chris Jericho, Cm Punk, Melina, John Morrison.

And YOU reviewers get to choose 3 of the killers!

This is sort of short, but then again, I do need all the killers to get the story going.

Chapter 1: Ominous Atmosphere

~~----~~~

Randy Orton sighed as he waited in the hotel lobby with his best friend, John Cena. They were waiting for their other 12 so they could head out to the deserted area.

"What do you think gonna be there?" John asked as they waited quietly but impatiently.

"You know, a house, spa, park, grocery store, and the rest." Randy joked and John chuckled.

"Nice joking Orton." Jeff said as he walked down the stairs as the elevator door opened and everyone came out except 2 men.

"God, you women really need to call waiters; these bags weigh a ton!" Matt complained and almost fell over while carrying 3 bags in his hand, 2 around his neck.

"Eh, doesn't really bother me, maybe it's because I'm perfect." Chris said walking out with the same number of bags.

"Hey! Hey! Less talkie, more drivey!" Maria said and lead the group out to their mini-bus.

"I call shotgun!" Jeff yelled and jumped in the passenger seat.

"And I'm always the driver, because of my _perfect_ness." Chris said and pretended to walk on a red carpet and went inside as most of the rest groaned and muttered curses.

"We are ready for the Ego-trip. Your host and biggest ego, Chris Jericho!" Chris said and drove off.

~----~

After so many long hours of driving, Chris pulled the car to a stop in a somewhat forest like area with 4 cabins.

"So this is the place huh?" Cm Punk said and stepped out of the van.

"Yup, wild animal attacks 100% guaranteed here." John Morrison said and headed towards one of the cabins with the rest of the group following him.

But Jeff stayed put were he was and his eyes wondered the vine-like trees and the deep pits and soil under his feet. _Something here seems suspicious. _He thought and heard leaves rustle.

Jeff turned around quickly and saw someone lunge at him. Jeff ducked and the person rolled to the ground and got back up.

"What the-, who the hell are you?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"You can call me Runnels(A/n get the hint....no?) and I used to be a friend of Randy's.....but nevermind that, now your gonna die." Runnels said and lunged again at Jeff and this time Jeff reacted to slowly and Runnels slammed his fist in Jeff's face.

Jeff got knocked off his feet but had no time to waste as Runnels lunged at him again. Jeff dodged and hit a quick jab to Runnels chest before he elbowed him in the gut. Runnels winced as Jeff went for a punch and grabbed his hand and hooked Jeff with a big right-hand.

Jeff doubled-over in pain and noticed the blood on his lip and mouth and dodged Runnels' next attack meant to hit his face. Jeff tripped Runnels and grabbed the nearest rock he could find. He beamed it and it knocked Runnels straight on the cheek with a sickening _whack!_ Runnel's held his cheek as a deep- crimson liquid came from the new wound.

Runnel's ran into the woods and Jeff chased after him.

"Get back here!" Jeff yelled but Runnel's soon disappeared into the forest and Jeff gave up and turned back. He tasted the fresh fresh blood still coming down from his busted lip but ignored it.

As Jeff walked back he found a note on the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it.

_That was just a warm-up match. Let me tell you this, there are 3 more of us here, and one-by-one, you all will die. My advice to you is, never sleep, never leave those cabins, and never come looking for us, because we'll find you before you find us. Don't separate, because that's just walking to your death. You will never make it out alive, never seem to forget that we will kill you, and never kill us. _

_Counting the seconds you will die,_

_Runnels._

The note read.

Jeff paid no attention to the note and entered the first cabin.

"Damn Jeff, were'd you go?" Matt asked as everyone approached him.

"Read this." Jeff said and handed Matt the note.

"........Damn......and you met this guy?"

"Runnels....that sound familiar...." Randy said as everyone stood awestruck.

"Well....only one thing's clear now, we get ready for the for the fight of our lives."

**Review and say what three killers you want?**

**Ps. I have a poll on my profile, PLEASE VOTE ON IT!**

**Thanks...**

**~Aqua~**


	2. Betrayal

Dying Star

Disclaimer: I do not own wwe.

A/N: Hmmm.....I thought it over, and the killers, have been chosen!

This chapter contains blood, and death, so don't say you haven't been warned.

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Mickie was in the woods picking some fruits from the trees. As she put them in the basket, she heard a voice.

"Hey Mickie......" Maria trailed off and Mickie stood up.

"Oh hey Maria." Mickie said and smiled.

"Hey...um....can you come over here for a sec?" Maria asked and Mickie nodded and went over. As Maria pulled out a knife from her back pocket Mickie's eye's widened.

"Get ready!" Maria yelled and rushed at Mickie.

~------~

Runnels walked through the woods with two others to his side. The one to the left was about 7 feet tall and was bald. The one to the right looked a lot like Runnels.

"Maria should be done already." The one to the right known as Ted Dibiase said.

"Ok, split up. Kane, you go find someone to kill. Maria already has Mickie. I'll deal with that Jeff Hardy. And Ted, you get Matt Hardy. Ready? GO!" Runnels yelled and everyone split up.

~----~

With Mickie

Mickie's eye's widened as Maria ran at her but she used her flexibility to dodge Maria's jab and kicked Maria wrist so she dropped the knife.

"Let's go." Mickie said and Maria put on a battle stance.

Mickie rushed towards Maria but Maria side-stepped and tripped Mickie so she flipped and hit the dirt.

"That's all?" Maria taunted as Mickie stood up.

"I'm just getting started." Mickie stated.

Maria picked up the knife.

Mickie hesitated as Maria rushed at her again. _Think Mickie Think! Got it! _Mickie rolled over to her fruit basket and picked up a heavy avocado. _Hope this works! _

Mickie struggled but threw the avocado at Maria and it hit her straight on the head. Maria fell the the floor bleeding on her forehead out cold as Mickie made a run for it. _Sorry Ria....._

~-----~

With Ted

Ted walked through the woods and he walked into the cabin where only Matt was; as Matt was reading the note Runnels sent.

Ted slammed the door and locked it as Matt looked over.

"Who the hell are you?" Matt asked as Ted rushed at him.

Matt reacted quickly and threw a pen at Ted which stabbed him on the arm.

"Damn it!" Ted yelled and stopped in front of Matt.

"Night night." Matt said and punched Ted in the face which knocked him backwards. Ted got up and rushed at Matt. Matt waited for him and picked him up.

Matt threw him into the table him was writing in and ted broke threw it. At that moment Kane stepped in and Matt saw him. _Holy crap...._

Matt looked around and rushed at Kane but Kane easily blocked him. Kane got his hand on Matt's throat choking the life out of him. Kane picked him up and chokeslammed Matt through the window and all the glass shattered as Matt hit the ground outside.

Kane picked up Ted as Ted's whole back was covered in wood splinters and was bleeding badly.

Kane walked out mumbling something under his breath.

~------~

Runnels walked over to the back of the cabin where Jeff was treating Matt's wounds.

"So sorry for you, but now it's time to die." Runnels said.

Jeff looked up. "Runnels, we meet again" Jeff growled.

"Yes we do, now let's settle this in an unpleasant manner." Runnels said and pulled out a gun.

Jeff's eye's widened and Jeff backed away.

Runnels cocked the gun and aimed it at Jeff.

"You have three options. 1. you and your brother join us and we don't kill you. 2. You can try to fight me and I'll kill you and your brother. Or 3. You can die. Make your pick." Runnels said dryly as Jeff hesitated.

"I'll join you, and Matt too." Jeff said defeated.

"Good." Runnels said and at that moment Layla appeared.

"WHAT THE-" Layla was cut off as Runnels shot her and she dropped to the floor dead with blood everywhere.

"Stupid whore..." Runnels said and laughed evily.

At that moment Jeff snapped and threw one of the glass pieces at Runnels which stabbed him in the head and he dropped the gun.

"Traitor....." Runnels said as Jeff picked up the gun.

"I never said I would stay for sure...." Jeff said and laughed.

~---~

**Yay a cliffhanger. Will Jeff kill Runnels? Is Matt dead? **

**Like It?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Want someone to die?**

**Then REVIEW!**

**~Element**


End file.
